<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And as the Wind Fills the Sail by no_big_deal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414377">And as the Wind Fills the Sail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal'>no_big_deal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And it Spread [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux, General of the First Order and commanding officer of the Star Destroyer <em>Finalizer,</em> has a pet monitor.</p>
<p>With the hidden camera, he catches a fetching young lady having a private moment and can't bring himself to look away.</p>
<p>In other words: Rose sneaks into Hux's quarters and jacks it with his gloves <em>and he watches.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And it Spread [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GingerRose Kink Weeks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And as the Wind Fills the Sail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please I beg you, there's no need to read this (returns to hide at the bottom of her trash can).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux crossed the bridge of the <em> Finalizer, </em>  his hands clasped behind his back as he closely monitored the technical viewscreens right in front of him and pointedly ignored the desperate beauty of the deep and all-consuming vacuum of space just beyond.</p>
<p>The bridge was silent as his officers worked quietly. There were no battles on the horizon, no planets or ships in proximity as the First Order searched for remnants of the Resistance and the New Republic. <em> And thankfully, </em> Hux permitted himself to think, <em> no Supreme Leader or blasted force users on board. </em> No one to challenge his authority or order him about or even sneer down their oversized nose in his direction.</p>
<p>On board the <em> Finalizer, </em> he stood alone. A man apart. The unquestioned General.  </p>
<p>
  <em> It was so lonely.  </em>
</p>
<p>Instantly irritated at himself for the stray thought, he tore his eyes away from the large port side windows and the purple and yellow swirl of nebulous stars that had somehow captured his attention. </p>
<p>No one on the bridge was looking at him. No one noticed the lapse. No one but himself. </p>
<p>He wasn't completely alone, he thought, pulling Millicent's sensor monitor out of his pocket. </p>
<p>With things so quiet on the bridge he could spare a glance for his loyal feline companion and not feel at all pathetic as he did so. Cats were noble animals and Millicent was of exquisite breeding. Only the very best people kept cats, he reminded himself, not for the first time. </p>
<p>Flipping open the monitor, he first attended to the screen dedicated to the tracking and motion detector attached to her collar. The coordinates listed in the report indicated that Millie was on the far side of his room, which he recognized as being under the bed, which was normal, but the data showed that she had not moved for the better part of the morning. That <em> was </em> unusual. </p>
<p>Concerned, he switched over to the screen that would allow him access to the pinhole camera installed in the corner of the room. It took a moment for the feed to load, but it would allow him the opportunity to see if anything was amiss— truly, with the bridge so quiet, no one would notice if he returned to his quarters for a minute if he discovered Millie needed him.</p>
<p>Only<em> he </em> would notice, he thought with an irksome chagrin. <em> He </em> would know that he had been derelict in his duty. <em> He </em> would know he had abandoned the bridge while on shift out of sentiment. <em> He </em> would know— </p>
<p>The picture—small and somewhat grainy with muted colors—coalesced into view. Immediately, he was concerned. There was someone in his quarters without authorization. No wonder Millicent was hiding. </p>
<p>He was about to call out to Mitaka to send a guard down to his room when the figure in his quarters turned into view. </p>
<p>It was a woman, he thought. Yes, obviously a woman. She wore a simple technician's jumpsuit, and she stepped away from the computer terminal at the far end of the room, coming closer to the camera with each step. </p>
<p>The jumpsuit indicated she was with an engineering maintenance crew. So she must have a reason for being in his quarters, Hux thought, his chest rapidly warming at the thought of another person in his personal space. </p>
<p>But not just any person. This woman was darling and... <em> appealing. </em> She had lush curves that the jumpsuit accentuated with its tight fit over her hips and thighs. Her hair was dark, neatly tucked beneath her cap, though two charming thick curls bobbed near each ear. Though the details of her face were concealed by the grainy nature of the video feed, Hux nevertheless found himself enraptured. </p>
<p>He'd forgotten why he turned the feed on in the first place. He was watching now more out of a bone deep curiosity about the alluring creature in his bedroom, concern for Millicent set aside.</p>
<p>He watched as she walked across the room and sat on his small sofa, turned conveniently towards his hidden camera. He was a little taken aback. He hadn't assumed that maintenance crews made themselves at home in officers' quarters while they were supposedly on duty. Surely he would never assume such familiarity if he were in her position. But she was much closer to the camera now and he could see her face was absolutely <em> lovely. </em></p>
<p>With keen interest, he studied her movements as she lounged on the couch. She was holding something in her hands, flipping it around and it took a moment before he realized it was a black leather glove— one of his by the looks of it.</p>
<p>This really was beyond the pale he thought, irritation rising in his chest. He was about to call out for Mitaka, <em> he was, </em> but then, she did something curious. </p>
<p>She held up her hand, and slipped the glove on. Waggling her fingers, she held the glove to her face and let it drop down to her neck. <em> What was she doing? </em> Hux felt transfixed as, for a heady moment, the woman froze in place. </p>
<p>He used that moment to turn to his private monitor and pull up the roster of maintenance teams currently on duty. He sorted the results by gender, quickly scrolled through the results and… there she was. Her name was Rosixia Tikoh. She was twenty-five, from a small village on Naboo. She had come on board just last week during a routine duty rotation. He looked back to the cat monitor. </p>
<p>He wondered if she went by Rose or Rosie to her friends. Mulling it over, he decided he liked the name Rose, liked the way it felt in his mind, could imagine how it would feel, to form his lips around the word. <em> Rose. </em></p>
<p>But the wondering ceased as a different sort of wonder threatened to overwhelm him. Rose, splayed out over his couch, legs spread, was lowering the front zip of her jumpsuit, revealing her undergarments and a smooth expanse of golden skin between them. </p>
<p>Hux nearly choked on his tongue. This <em> wanton, </em> how dare she— </p>
<p>But the look on her face wasn't <em> wanton. </em> She wasn't gleefully shedding her clothes so she'd have a juicy story to tell. The look on her face was a look he was all too familiar with. She was isolated. Companionless. </p>
<p>Comfortless. </p>
<p>Conflicting emotions warred within him as he watched, her face sad and yearning as she used her gloved hand to fondle her breast, still hidden by her underclothes. He was torn between guilt for intruding on her private moment and his growing arousal—and when her head fell back in pleasure, her hand pinching and rubbing at her breast—he knew arousal would be the winner. Her private moment was happening in <em> his </em> room, after all.</p>
<p>And she would never know. </p>
<p>With a nod at the officer on deck, he turned and marched off the bridge, seeking out one of the smaller battle strategy rooms, all currently unused.</p>
<p>Locking the door behind him, he turned his attention back to the grainy images on the pet monitor’s screen. </p>
<p>He was fully hard now. His arousal had begun soon after he first saw an attractive woman walking through his bedroom. <em> How little it takes, </em>he chided himself. When no one was looking, he was a weak-minded fool. </p>
<p>He lowered himself into a chair and set the monitor down on the table. Quickly opening his trousers, he extracted his erection from inside his briefs with an exhale of relief. Taking himself in hand he gazed down at Rose and felt a familiar tension rise in his gut as her head twitched in pleasure as her hand made its way down her belly.</p>
<p>Using the precum now liberally dripping down his shaft as lubricant, he began to work himself. He watched as Rose began to pleasure herself in earnest, moving his hand slowly but firmly. As she squirmed on his couch, his glove buried deep in her underclothes, he set aside the realization that he was a <em> spy.  </em></p>
<p>With a start, he realized that the monitor had an option for sound, which he usually kept muted. He ignored the dark line of shame that continued to dull his pleasure and with a trembling finger, flicked the switch. </p>
<p>The faint sound of her moans reverberated through the room. Instantly, his hand jerked tighter around his cock and, groaning, he picked up speed. </p>
<p>Her <em> ohs </em> and <em> ahs </em> were intermixed with nonsense words, pleas to her imagined lover, and his name, before returning to breathy pants and gasps. The humiliation that he had sunk so low threatened to overwhelm him just as it unexpectedly ebbed—Had she said <em> his name? </em> </p>
<p>With a spike of arousal, his hand now dragging up and down his shaft with rough yanks, he watched as she procured a second glove, the mate of the one currently stuffed in her cunt. He shuddered as she took it into her lovely mouth, lips stretching wide. She whined around it as she chased her pleasure and he echoed her with a moan of his own.</p>
<p>Unable to blink as he watched her lush body undulate and twitch, he grunted in time with his now brutal pulls. His erection, a red and angry length begged for softness, for warmth, for willing flesh in which to bury itself and he growled. As <em> in all things </em> he persevered; he took what he had, and made do.</p>
<p>Once he saw her raise up bodily from the couch, her face contracted in passion, in the throes of ecstasy, it merely took a few more violent tugs on his cock for him to join her. He clenched his teeth and <em> roared </em>as his release screamed out of him, covering his hand and the floor in front of him with ropes of milky-white spend.</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathless, he loosened his grip on himself as he slowly regained his senses. The young woman was already zipped up, and he looked down at his slowly-softening body. He was torn between the desire to run to his quarters before she could leave and the need to be still; to enjoy this buzzing post-orgasmic bliss for a few minutes more in absolute silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relaxing back into the chair, he shook his hand out, his fingers cramped from circling his cock so insistently just moments before. With a sigh, he watched as the small monitor showed Rose leaving his quarters and he flicked off the feed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set his jaw. There was no need to run after her. His word was law on board the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finalizer.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Surely their paths would cross, soon enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the galaxy seemed to be a slightly less lonely place. And Armitage Hux was pleased.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to the enablers on the GingerRose Discord who truly are the most wonderful people, so positive, so encouraging, so very very dedicated to the serious study of the Armitage Hux/Rose Tico dynamic that I literally don't know what I would do without you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>